pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Kate Braid
Kathleen (Kate) Braid (born March 9, 1947) is a Canadian poet.Braid, Kate, ABC Bookworld, B.C. Bookworld, Web, June 30, 2012. Life Braid was born in Calgary, Alberta, rew up in Montreal, Quebec, and was educated in New Brunswick. She worked as a receptionist, secretary, teacher’s aide, lumber piler, construction labourer, and carpenter before finally “settling down” as a teacher. Her story of becoming a carpenter, in the face of skepticism and discouragement, is told in her 2012 memoir, Journeyman; her experiences as a carpenter are related in her poetry collections Covering Rough Ground and '' Turning Left to the Ladies''.Kate Braid, Caitlin Press. Web, Mar. 29, 2017. She has taught creative writing at Simon Fraser University, the University of British Columbia, and for 10 years at Malaspina University-College (now Vancouver Island University) in Nanaimo, British Columbia. She lives in Vancouver, British Columbia, with her partner. Recognition In 2015 she received the Mayor of Vancouver’s Award for the Literary Arts, for showing leadership and support for Vancouver’s cultural community. Awards *Pat Lowther Memorial Award, for Covering Ground, 1992 *Dorothy Livesay Poetry Prize, short list, 1996 *Mother Tongue Chapbook Contest, second prize, 1997 *The Word is Out, first prize, poetry, 1997. *Vancity Book Prize, for Inward to the Bones, 1999 *Pat Lowther Memorial Award, short listed, 1999 *Milton Acorn People’s Poetry Prize, short listed, 1999 *Burnaby Writers’ Society Finalist, Millennial Poetry Contest 2000 *Saving Wildwood Society, First prize, poetry. 2001 *Poems on BC Transit’s “Poetry in Motion”: 1996, 1998, 2005, 2010, 2011 Except where noted, award information courtesy the League of Canadian Poets.Kate Braid, League of Canadian Poets, Poets.ca, Web, June 30, 2012. Publications Poetry * Covering Rough Ground. Vancouver, BC: Polestar, 1991; Halfmoon Bay, BC: Caitlin Press, 2014. * Concrete's Coming!. Toronto: High Ground Press, 1992. * Small Songs: poems (chapbook). Victoria, BC: Reference West, for the Hawthorne Society, 1994. * To This Cedar Fountain. Vancouver, BC: Polestar Book Publishers, 1995; Halfmoon Bay, BC: Caitlin Press, 2012. * A Woman's Fingerprint: Georgia O'Keeffe meets Emily Carr (chapbook). Salt Spring Island, BC: mOther Tongue, 1997. *''Inward to the Bones: Georgia O'Keeffe's journey with Emily Carr''. Victoria, BC and Custer, WA: Polestar, 1998; Halfmoon Bay, BC: Caitlin Press, 2010. * A Well-Mannered Storm: The Glenn Gould poems. Halfmoon Bay, BC: Caitlin Press, 2008. *''Turning Left to the Ladies''. Kingsville, ON: Palimpsest Press, 2009. *''Rough Ground Revisited''. Halfmoon Bay, BC: Caitlin Press, 2015. Non-fiction * Red Bait! Struggle of a mine mill local (with Al King). Vancouver, BC: Kingbird Publishing, 1998. * Emily Carr: Rebel artist. Montreal, QC: XYZ Pub., 2000; Toronto: Dundurn Press, 2001. *''Journeywoman: Swinging a hammer in a man's world''. Halfmoon Bay, BC: Caitlin Press, 2012. Edited * The Fish Come In Dancing: Stories from the west-coast fishery. Lantzville, BC : Strawberry Hill, 2002. * In Fine Form: The Canadian book of form poetry (edited by Kate Braid & Sandy Shreve). Vancouver, BC: Raincoast Books, 2005; Halfmoon Bay, BC: Caitlin Press, 2013. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results=Kate Braid, WorldCat, Web, Mar. 30, 2017. See also *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems * Poetry ;Books *Kate Braid at Amazon.com ;About *Kate Braid at Caitlin Publishing * Kate Braid at Harbour Publishing * [Kate Braid at the League of Canadian Poets * Kate Braid: Poet, Writer, Teacher Official website. Category:1947 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian poets Category:Mount Allison University alumni Category:Canadian women writers Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:People from Calgary Category:Poets Category:Women poets